Inside the Heart
by DiveintoHeart
Summary: Xion and Ventus. Where did they go? Sora's Heart. What are they doing there? They don't know. Will they ever understand each other or what's going on? Perhaps.
1. Chapter 1

Xion awoke in the old, musky wooden shack again. Her frail body rose, only to be greeted by the dirty light that fumbled through the window. The floor was a rough night's sleep again, with no bed for her to rest on. The doors were blocked by heavy materials on each side that Xion wouldn't be able to move at all. The only way out was the blurred window that shed a murky light into the room.

It would be so easy to summon her Keyblade and smash the window open, but she wasn't sure as to what was on the other side of it. She always thought there was danger, a violent force, so behind the window she stayed, afraid of the outside world.

But today was different, she'd had enough. Whatever was out there would have to deal with her anger. She hated being alone and scared, in this little claustrophobic room. She held out her hand as light began to sparkle around her palm. Within a flash of glorious light, the Kingdom Key was stationary in her small hands. She raised it high, clasping it in both hands, and plunged at the window, making it shatter into hundreds of pieces.

Light filled the room and her eyesight, almost blinding her if she had not closed her eyes. The light eventually faded though, leaving an opening for Xion to escape from. Her body fit perfectly through the shattered hole, and landed on a sandy beach, with water metres away. Foliage decorated the tropical island, giving it atmosphere and life. Palm trees bent and curved over the island, providing small patches of shade. A wooden bridge lead out to a small plateau where a blond windswept haired boy sat, gazing off into the crystal clear ocean.

He reminded her of Roxas, his figure and hair made her remember her long lost friend.

"Roxas?" her voice called, but the boy didn't respond.

"Roxas?" she said louder, but with no results.

"Roxas!" she shouted, this time getting his attention. The boy leaped off of the palm tree he was sitting on and began cautiously walking the raven haired girl, prepared to summon his keyblade at any moment.

Xion didn't recognise what he was wearing. While Xion wore her Organization XIII robes, Roxas wore puffy shorts, metal shoes and a black and white shirt with some form of shoulder protector on it. Deciding that this may not be Roxas, Xion threw her hood over her head, concealing her eyes and any facial expressions.

"Wh-Who are you?" the boy stammered.

"Why do you look like Roxas?" Xion replied, ignoring the question.

"Roxas?" the boy inquired "I don't know anyone by the name of Roxas"

This only aggravated Xion, made her want to slice him for trying to mock her best friend.

"Roxas is- was my friend, and I won't have you impersonating him like this" she had jumped to conclusions in pain, hoping they would bring her some fortune.

"I told you! I don't know Roxas!" he pleaded, begging forgiveness for a crime he didn't commit. Xion didn't know what she doing when she lunged at the imposter, she wanted to be loved. Acting on instinct, the mistaken boy summoned his Wayward Wind, holding it backhand style, and blocked the oncoming attack.

This knocked Xion back at bit, making her fumble but not fall. She regained her position and attacked again, putting all of her strength into the attack. Again, the apparent enemy tried to block, put wasn't on queue as the Keyblade went right through him, causing him no damage.

"What?" Xion asked, letting her guard down. Roxas pounced on the opportunity and fell her with his Keyblade, her frail body crumbled to the sand and began to crawl away in fear.

"My name is Ventus" the boy ordered. Xion stopped squirming when she found that the boy, Ventus, didn't want to kill her.

"I'm sorry" her voiced echoed "I thought you were an imposter of my friend"

"Roxas?" he asked.

"Yeah Roxas."

Ventus fell quiet for a moment, before saying "You can call me Ven!" cheerily. Xion wasn't expecting forgiveness so easily, so kindly.

"Ok, Ven, my name is… Xion"

"Xion's a nice name" Ven encouraged convocation. This only made Xion worried and scared, forcing her head further into her hood.

"Xion" his voice went serious "Where are we?"

Not even Xion was sure about where they were, but she had a vague idea.

"I think… we're in Sora's heart"

**A/N: This is a new, short series about what I think would go on in Sora's heart. That's all to it really, please review and thankyou for reading!**

**#Diveintoheart**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Sora?" Ven's voice went from serious to curious "who's Sora?"

Xion drew a deep breath and began to explain to the best of her abilities who Sora was and his goals. The heartless, Riku and Kairi, Nobodies, Roxas and Organization XIII were all included in the long informing talk. By the end of it, Ven had almost passed out from so much information.

"…that's who Sora is." She concluded. Her tired eyes adverted from the Roxas like boy to the setting sun, tinting the island in shades of orange and red. She hadn't realized that time had passed so fast, in fact, she wasn't expecting time to pass at all.

Ven finally broke from his confusion as all the answers finally made sense to him. Xion had unknowingly walked across the bridge to the plateau and sat on the tree that Ven had been sitting on before. The way the sun melted into the horizon reminded Xion of her days in the Organization, with Axel and Roxas. Eating ice cream aloft the Twilight Town train tower.

"Xion?" Ven's voice finally broke through to her.

"Oh" she found herself on the tree, remembering the old days "what Ven?"

"I said, how could I hit you before?"

This made Xion think even deeper, for she wasn't entirely sure about it.

"I… I really don't know" her voice trailed off. Ven gave up his questions and situated himself on the tree next to this mysterious stranger. The thud of him landing on the branch forced Xion to realize her hood was still drawn.

Cautiously she removed the hood, revealing her pale face and blue eyes to Ventus. It took a while for Ven to realize this though, as he too was staring off into the sunset. Xion decided that this place, Sora's heart, was somewhat safe, a sanctuary, even the nights seemed peaceful and bright, the stars that beamed bright on the small island. There was no need for beds, as the sandy beach seemed softer than wool and lulled Xion to sleep with Ventus by her side.

LINE BREAK

The early morning brought neither pain nor tiredness; it only brought sunlight and joy. Ventus was already awake, staring out to the ocean, as if he were calling out to someone.

"Ven?"

His concentration was broken as he redirected his eyes to her's.

"Do you think we could go exploring today?" Xion's early morning voice croaked.

"Actually, I haven't been exploring here yet"

This shocked Xion, he'd been here for however long and all he'd been at is the plateau and the beach? This had to be wrong.

"What? How long have you been here?" she managed to blurt out.

"I don't know the days seem to be…" the words were lost on his tongue "uncountable. And I haven't been exploring yet because well…"

Xion became concerned at his worried expression.

"Look, don't worry, we don't have to go" she said sincerely.

"I'm afraid of what could be on the other side of the island"

The other side… of his heart? The dark side of his heart? It seemed something like that wasn't Sora. Xion decided something on this side of the island would probably keep Ventus happier. She quickly flicked her eyes up and down the tropical island; a small cave was identifiable next to a small waterfall.

"How about… that cave over there?" she said, her coat covered finger pointing towards the small hole. Ven seemed happier about this, and even ran to it, a smirk on his face. Xion followed, but couldn't catch him until they had reached the cave together. Ventus turned, his smirk now turned into a large grin.

"I bet you!" he cheered.

"I wasn't racing" Xion said playfully, sticking her tongue out at him. Ven could only laugh at her childish comment and drag Xion into the cave. Once they had ventured in enough, they could hear talking and laughter, they both ducked down onto the gritty floor, believing anyone could be in there. After a few minutes of silence, Xion poked her head up to see what was there. Her eyes widened and her throat choked at the sight. She fell back down to the ground in shock, her hands clasped around her mouth as she struggled to breath. She didn't know what made her breathing irregular and painful, whether it was pain or joy, it had her at its mercy.

"Xion?" Ven whispered "Xion, tell me whats wrong!"

Her inability to answer made Ven rather scared as he began to drag her out of the cave and onto the soft beach again.

"Xion, please talk to me…" his voice was deep and meaningful, like he really cared. Something that Axel or Roxas wouldn't ever to able to have done, empty shells, nothing more than a body with the will to live.

Her voice eased the words carefully.

"R-Roxas was in there"

**A/N: So a lot of people like this, so I might do this until I finish it, but it'll only be a small series, and it's only slightly VenShi, I have a special plan for the whole romance thing ;)**

**Don't worry, I'll get back to These Walls soon, just needed a break :)**

**#DiveintoHeart**


	3. Chapter 3

This Roxas character intrigued Ventus, seeming he hadn't got a clear view of him; he was rather tempted to go back in the cave solo, despite his previous fears. But it felt wrong to leave Xion on the beach alone. If it were him sitting on the beach, Aqua and Terra wouldn't have left him. So he fought off the curiosities and sat next to her, the sun above their heads.

However, this option only made Ven feel even more out of place and worthless, not being able to do anything to help his once strong friend.

"I saw a tree before, can we go explore that?"

Ven's inner voice was cringing at his attempt of cheering Xion up.

"Yeah… ok" the response came slowly and softly, making Ven proud of his ability to get her off the sand. After brushing themselves off, Xion raced Ven to the extravagant tree, kicking sand in his face. Of course, she won.

"That's no fair!" Ven coughed, shaking sand out of his metal shoes, "you cheated!"

"And I still beat you!" Xion laughed, which seemed to charm Ven, make him smile a bit, or a lot.

After investigating for a way to scale such a tree, Ven suggested that Xion climb on his back and onto the tree from there. Xion however, wasn't interested by the plan and instead ran up one of the rigid cuts of the island hill.

"Look Ven!" she called "there's a ladder" and finished with a tease. It was not Ven's day. Climbing the ladder, they ran around the wooden pathways that decked the tree, until they sat on a sandy plateau that the tree led off to.

"We're totally professional adventurers!" Xion said, smiling with exhaustion. She moved hair to behind her ears, and laid back on the sand. Ven followed.

"So Xion…" Ven opened, still curious about this Roxas "who's Roxas?"

Xion took a moment to think.

"Oh Roxas? He's nobody" she smiled and chuckled at what seemed to be an inside joke.

* * *

**Hehehe, I liked the pun at the end there :3**

**Oh look! An update! :o**

**This was noticeably shorter than other chapters, but it was still fun to write from Ventus' third person POV.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Aqua, Terra… and Ven!"

How that sentence warmed his heart.

"You know, they're probably thinking of you too, wherever they are."

It sounded like something Aqua would say and Terra would do. Xion was a perfect combination of Terra and Aqua. The loyalty and friendship of Terra and the compassion and love of Aqua, plus, she was closer to his age. Xion, was perfect, even if she wouldn't admit it.

But she was being elusive about Roxas. Ven was loathing to meet him. Ever since Xion called him by the name, it fascinated him. It was at that stage Ven began plotting to go back into the cave while Xion wasn't looking. It was a genius plan, he'd find more answers and Xion wouldn't feel hurt if he found Roxas. Simple.

As the sun set on another warm day, and they had met back on the beach, Xion was soon lulled into a sleep by the island's snoozing spell that came on the rotation of the moon. Even Ven had to fight the urge to daze off for a while. Once he was %110 certain that Xion was asleep, Ven snuck over to the increment in the cliff.

Upon reaching the entrance, he hesitated for a moment. Was he willing to risk his friendship for some dramatic answers? In Ven's case, this was a risk he was willing to take. With a large step, Ven stepped into the darkness.

Navigating his way through the winding tunnel was a simple task, as it was a one direction type of shaft and it wasn't long before he was met with an opening. Scrawled on the walls were childish drawings of a spiky haired boy, a flat haired girl and a long haired boy. The chamber filled Ven with a strange sensation, so much in a single room.

However, the thing that interested him the most was a flat, blank wall. As all the other rocks and bumps were decorated in memorable drawings, it intrigued Ven that this wall is left bare and untouched. He placed his hand flat on the wall, trying to feel an oddity in the strange beast, something to define it. Upon finding nothing, he whispered that Xion would know what to do here.

"Xion" a voice suddenly filled the chamber; it sounded identical to Ven's. Upon the wall there were 3 figures scratched into it: a short haired girl that resembled Xion, a man in youth with wild spiky hair and a boy with windswept hair like Ven's. His name floated into his mind.

"Roxas"

A thrill shot up Ven, making him shiver with excitement. The voice continued its narration.

"She's this new girl to the Organization, she seems nice"

The thought of Xion being in an Organization made Ven laugh a bit. Picturing her in a street gang or dark alley bullies put Ven into hysterics.

"Xion, I think she needs some support" the voice continued its story "as long as someone's willing to stick with her, she'll defend them, perhaps even, love them."

With the ending of sentence came the ending of the picture and Ven was left looking at a blank wall again. His heart shook; he had found Xion, but not Roxas. Whoever this Roxas was, he was doing a great job of dodging Ven. It didn't take Ven long to realize that his heart was becoming unnaturally out of balance, like a storm was brewing inside of him.

Little did Ven know, it was something a lot worse than a storm.

* * *

**Suddenly, I like VenShi! :o**

**XxKensyXx13: I most certainly will be continuing this series ;) And thankyou! :D**


End file.
